First responce
by Daparodymaster
Summary: Follow the story of SWAT team seven. a 911 call summons to a house holding something they wouldn't want to find out
1. Chapter 1

6:38

*beep beep* hello 911 how can I help you? "Hello?! You got to help me!" Ok sir calm down and tell me the problem. "My house was broken into! The guy's trying to kill me!" Ok sir tell me the weapon he is using. "He doesn't have one! I swear he has claws for hands!"Ok sir tell me the address and we will send units your way. "Ok 345 honeywood and …. Oh god get away go away! Agggghhhhh!" sir? Sir!?

7:14

"Swat team seven this is coyote send traffic over" the radio bleeps as the fully armored SWAT van shoots down the street at 70 MPH with sirens blaring. "Roger coyote this is Swat team seven responding to a breaking and entering over.". "Hey why are we responding to a breaking entering I thought those were for the boys in blue?" says Ray one of the SWAT members in the back of the truck. "The guy who broke in the house killed the owner on the phone." Says Gavin the driver of the van "dang" says the SWAT vans comes to a halt in front of a large house that was surrounded by police cars, a chopper with a spotlight and even more SWAT vans. "It looks like half of the PD is here." Says ray. "half of the force _is_ here." Says Gavin who orders an officer and his crew to surround the back of the house. " let's see if we're all here." "Ray" "Toby" "Sherry" "and of course me." Says Gavin. "Ha ha hee hee." Says ray sarcastically. "all right team our job is to clear house." Says Gavin pointing towards the house. "Oh god that's our job!" yells Toby surprised. "all right team move out." Says Gavin who start moving towards the house. "all right im gonna kick down the door you guys cover me." Gavin says as he lines up for the kick. BANG! The the door flies open as the team goes inside "Go go go go!". "hey" says Ray "theres no one here!" says ray. Suddenly a shadow jumps across the spotlight from the chopper. "Swat team seven this is airhawk something jumped across our spotlight check it out over." As SWAT team seven move toward the spotlight when a noise sounds "grrrrrroowwllll". "What was that!" asks ray when suddenly a hood figure jumps out from the shadows pinning Gavin to the ground "Get off me!" Gavin says as he pulls out his pistol to the figures head. He stills tries to to claw as Gavin says "I will do it!". BANG! The figure drops to the ground as Gavin's gun smokes. "Oh.. oh my god." Says sherry as she looks like she's about to puke. RAHHHHHH! "Get upstairs NOW!" Screams Gavin as he and his team scurry up the stairs. Suddenly Toby looks as a horde of.. of humanlike creatures attacking and over whelming the police forces outside. " BREAK THE WINDOW AND GET ON THE ROOF" yells Gavin as Toby smashes the window. "holeee…." Says Ray as he sees the creatures. "Airhawk this is Swat team seven! We need evac on the roof!" Gavin yells into his radio. "Got your message Seven were heading towards the roof top.". The chopper over the roof as the officer inside opens the side door and yells "Get in!" The team piles into the chopper as the officer closes the door and the pilot takes off. Ray looks out the window see the police force gets overwhelmed. "This is gonna be start of something big isn't it"


	2. Hold down the fort

**Hey guys its me and you seemed to like the first chapter. Also for some people who were confused the first story was when the zombie apocalypse just started and the creature that attacked them was a hunter. Enjoy!**

3:34 AM

The sign said "All citizens Evac center at police station. Be careful of suspicious activity and be on the lookout."

Right then a convoy of 2 SWAT vans, 4 police cars and 10 civilian cars traveled towards the police station. Going slow, taking alternate routes and back alleys. The officers and SWAT members were armed to the brim. When they finally reached the police station the 2 people got out of the back SWAT van and pounded on the back of the van where two more members got out. The convoy moved in while the back van stayed out front. As the four members walked up to the front gate you could see them more clearly. One had a gas mask on another had a ski mask with a forest camo helmet on the other one had a riot helmet and the other one had athother gas mask

Their names where printed on the back of their standard SWAT armor. "Toby" "Gavin" "Sherry" and "Ray". As they walked to the briefing room you could see a Army Chinook taking off from the heli pad carrying the survivors they just escorted. As they entered the briefing room the commander saluted them as they sat down. "Gentleman. We have a situation. There is a large zombie horde heading our way. They are attracted by the helicopters and the convoy. Most of the alive survivors in the town are evacuated. We need you and other SWAT teams to defend the police station while the last evacuations take place. Toby raised his hand and said "sir? How are we going to escape?". " We have a different method to get you boys out of there. There is a custom BMW M3 in the impound lot. We caught it while it was street racing. Here are the keys." As the commander hands Gavin the keys. "Now get out there. They be here any minu-" RAAHHHHHHHHHHH! The SWAT heads into the armory and picks out there weapons. Toby picks a SCAR and magnum While Gavin finds a MP5 and baton and Sherry uses a sniper and dual pistol and finally Ray uses a tactical shotgun and a knife. As they head out they see a huge amount of zombies charging their way. "Heading up to the roof cover me" Sherry shouts as she climbs up a ladder to the roof. The zombie horde closes in as the SWAT teams start firing. A zombie comes up to Toby and tries to bite him as they wrestle over his gun. He eventually forces the barrel up to the zombies chin and fires. The zombie drops to the ground and Toby continues to fire.

7:21 AM

"SWAT team seven that was the last chopper you are free to go." "Ok guys get to the impound lot! GO!" yells Gavin as he and the team rush to the impound lot and get in the car. "Hit the gas Gavin!". Suddenly tires sequel as the car takes off with zombies on the tail.

8:30 AM

A custom BMW M3 pulls into military outpost. Battered bashed and banged it breaks down at the front gate. "we're safe now."


End file.
